


Gallantly Streaming

by aprofessorstale, Shaish



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorstale/pseuds/aprofessorstale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO GINA AND I WERE TALKING.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gallantly Streaming

**Author's Note:**

> SO GINA AND I WERE TALKING.

“Alright,” Steve announces, standing up from the couch, “I’m going to go take a shower.”

The game’s just ended. Steve’s still adjusting to New York’s new home team (the Mets). He feels more than a little betrayed by the Dodgers leaving, but he's (mostly) gotten used to it. Bucky already seems to like them just fine. It probably helps that all of the Mets fans hate the Yankees. Some things never change.

“Don’t slip,” Bucky says with a salute and grin. Steve rolls his eyes and heads to his bedroom.

He flips the light on in the bathroom, closing the door behind him before removing his clothes and heading for the shower, stepping in and closing the curtain. There’s no point trying to test the water, not really, his body runs hotter than most. And even if it’s cold, he’s still too used to it for it to really bother him. Bucky is, too, Steve can tell, even if he’s never blatantly stated it.

He pulls the shower nozzle.

As soon as he does, the _U.S. National Anthem_ starts blaring from- _Somewhere_ \- and Steve lets out a loud surprised shout as he slips, landing on the bottom of the tub before scrambling up onto his knees and for the nozzle, slamming it down too hard and shoving it into the tile wall.

He shoves himself up and out of the shower, grabbing a towel on his way to wrap around his hips as he slams out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, making his way to the doorway where he can hear laughter coming from the living room.

“ _BUCKY!_ ” he yells, face red and breathing a little fast, half wet and dripping onto the floor.

Bucky’s still laughing, and when he turns his head to look at Steve his eyes go wide and his hands jump up to his mouth, body giving a few sharp, jerky shakes before his laughter bursts out of him again and he doubles over, falling off of the couch and landing on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

Steve grits his teeth, blush creeping down his neck and to his chest.

Bucky just laughs harder, arms coming around his own stomach, and Steve stalks behind the couch, bending down to grip the bottom with his free hand and flip it over, cushions and all, enclosing Bucky under it.

Bucky’s laughs turn into heaving breaths and strangled laughing sounds, the whole couch trembling with it, and Steve huffs out a loud breath, stalking back towards his bedroom.

“You’re such a _child_ ,” Steve mutters to himself, “And your tears are _gallantly streaming_ down your _face_ ,” he finishes petulantly.

He turns back when he hears something metal slap against the floor.

Bucky’s metal hand flails out from under the couch for all of two seconds before slapping the floor as he laughs, small cracks forming in the wood.

Steve rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling by the time he gets back to his bedroom.


End file.
